Five Minutes from Innocent
by liz88zil
Summary: Takes place immidiately after the season two finale. Marissa is in shock and flees, but she uncovers the secrets of somebody's past on her way. SS throughout, and a lot of RM.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Marissa sat crumpled on the dirty apartment floor. She was too stunned to cry, too petrified to speak. What had she done? Her eyes darted back and forth between Ryan and Trey. Neither was moving. She looked down at her hands. They were so clean; so small; and five minutes away from innocent. No one could have guessed that these hands had just taken a life. "No!" She thought firmly, "I had to save Ryan!" She didn't think she could ever have done this, but when she saw Ryan, gasping for air, something came over her. She wanted, no needed, to keep Ryan safe. He was hers now, and she wouldn't let anybody take him. Just as she was beginning to rationalize her actions, her mind flipped. All she heard running through her head was, "you killed Trey, you're a murderer." Why didn't she shoot him in the leg? He was Ryan's brother! Ryan will never forgive now!" Marissa sat on the floor, hugging her knees and shaking. The silence was only disturbed by her shaky, heavy breathing, until there was a crunch of glass followed by a sharp scream.

"Oh my God, Coop!" Summer ran to her friend, who didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Seth spoke softly from the doorway, "Oh my God." Seth walked slowly to Marissa, but then seeing Ryan he ran over to him and bent down. Seth shook Ryan frantically without receiving a response. He put his fingers gently to Ryan's neck.

"Is he ok?" Summer asked, arm still wrapped protectively around Marissa.

Seth nodded, "I think so, I found a pulse."

"What about Trey?" Summer asked quietly, fearing the worst."

Seth, whose attention had been on his brother, hadn't even seen Trey. The color drained from Seth's face as he saw Trey lying lifeless in a pool of blood. Seth approached Trey, fighting away a mixture of tears and vomit. He put his fingers to Trey's neck, desperately searching. After what seemed like hours, Seth's hand fell, and he looked up at the girls sadly.

Summer gasped and covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes as well. Marissa looked up at Summer, and glanced over at Seth and a sudden wave of guilt washed over her at her inability to cry. Her guilt was broken by the question she was fearing.

"Coop, what happened? What did you do?"

Marissa shook her head, she honestly didn't know what had happened. "I came over here as soon as I found out that Ryan knew…" she started slowly, shaky as she recalled her actions. "When I got here they were fighting. Trey had Ryan pinned and he was choking him." Marissa stared into her friends' eyes. Emptiness and shock stared back. Were they accusing her? Marissa became defensive, "you don't understand! Trey was killing him! I saw the gun on the floor, and I don't know what happened!" The reality of the situation had finally begun to sink in and Marissa broke down into tears. Her shoulders shook viciously with every sob.

Summer rushed to her hurting friend. "Shh, Coop calm down. It'll be ok."

Marissa sobbed to Summer, "Not it won't! I can't undo this!" Marissa's eyes went to Ryan who was beginning to stir. Marissa's eyes widened. "I can't face Ryan right now, I have to go."

As Marissa turned to go, Summer grabbed her arm, "Marissa, you can't drive like this! You're too upset! Plus, Ryan is going to want to see you and make sure that you're alright!"

"Than he can't see me because I'm not alright!" Marissa spat back, "And so what if I do get in a car accident! I deserve to die! I just killed somebody!" With that, Marissa ran out the door, shaking Summer's hand from her arm violently.

Summer ran frantically after her, "Marissa stop! Marissa!" Tears were now rolling down Summer's cheeks.

Seth pulled her close to him, "Summer, she'll be fine. I don't blame her for not wanting to see Ryan right now. I mean, they are both going to be really affected by this, and I don't think they can support each other and themselves right now. Plus, now we can assure Ryan that Marissa's ok, even if that's not the complete truth."

Summer sniffed and nodded as she let Seth embrace her. As they turned around, they were startled to see Ryan standing silently, staring at his brother.

Seth started to speak, but Ryan interrupted him, "Is he…" Ryan trailed off, not wanting to say the words.

Seth looked at the floor, "Yeah, I think so. I think we had better call an ambulance though."

Seth was cut off again, "Where's Marissa, is she ok? Did she shoot him? That's the last thing I remember."

Summer nodded solemnly, "She left, she couldn't face you. She was scared Ryan. Scared of what she did, and what you would think."

Ryan didn't speak for a minute, "I don't know what I think. I mean, it was my intention to kill him, but now that he's actually gone…I don't know, he was my brother. The only real family that I had left."

"Ryan," Seth spoke quietly, "We may not be blood, but we couldn't be realer."

Ryan nodded solemnly in agreement.


	2. Lost and Found

Chapter Two

Marissa sat in the front seat of her Mercedes. Her hand rest on the ignition, but she didn't turn it. What would come next? Where would she go? If she told anybody then they would think that she killed Trey because of what he did to her; or rather, what he tried to do to her. Marissa looked around her, becoming slightly paranoid, was somebody watching her? What if they saw her driving away right now! She would go to prison! Marissa tried to shake those thoughts out of her head. It was only self defense! She knew that, but she had to find somebody else who would believe that too. She needed to be with somebody that knew exactly how much she loved Ryan, somebody that would have done the same thing if she were in Marissa's position. Only one person came to mind…

"So, should I call an ambulance?" Seth asked cautiously.

Ryan nodded, but then spoke, "No wait, what are we going to tell them? I mean, I'm not going to let Marissa take the heat for this, but I don't want them to think that I killed him either."

Seth nodded and Summer spoke up, "What if, you told them the truth about what Trey did to Marissa, and then explain that's why you were fighting him, and the gun was on the ground, and it went off."

Ryan looked skeptical, "Won't it look weird that the gun just went off?"

Summer shrugged, "I don't know, but what are the alternatives? We can't just leave him here!"

"Why not?" Ryan said softly, looking at the ground, "It's not like he didn't have enemies. A lot of people wanted to kill Trey."

"Ryan, he's your brother! And besides, even though he was officially the scum of the earth, he shouldn't have to be abandoned in his death."

Ryan sighed, "Yeah, I know, I'm just still so angry at him!"

Summer nodded, but decided not to speak.

"I just don't know what to do. I'm not letting Marissa have anything to do with this. She's been through enough."

Summer spoke up, "I'll do it." She said softly.

Ryan looked over at her confused, "You'll do what?"

"We can tell the police I came in, saw the gun, and shot. I mean, Marissa looks suspicious because of her history with Trey. I don't think they are going to be able to do anything to me."

Seth looked over at Summer, "Summer, you don't have to do that. We can figure something out."

Summer shook her head, "It's ok, all three of you guys have gone through hell and back over the past two years. Now, it's my turn to do a little something." Summer paused, and then nodded, reassuring herself.

Ryan walked over to her, "Summer, are you sure? Because there's no turning back after this."

"Ryan, I'm sure."

Ryan was silent, but then he walked over to Summer and embraced her tightly. "Thank you Summer."

Ryan finally released Summer, and she retreated to Seth's loving arms. Ryan nodded at Seth and Seth picked up the phone and dialed 911.

Marissa parked outside of Theresa's house and sat in her car staring at the house. The house was illuminated from the lights on inside. She felt bad about disturbing the peaceful setting, but she needed to be with somebody who understood. Marissa walked bravely up to the front door. She hadn't seen Theresa since last year, and they hadn't exactly been friends. Marissa liked Theresa a lot, but how well can two people really get along when they are in love with the same man? Marissa rang the doorbell, and heard soft footsteps approaching the door. As the door opened, Marissa found herself staring into Theresa's eyes for a moment, but then her attention turned to the sleeping infant who was limp on Theresa's shoulder.


	3. A Mother

Chapter 3

Marissa stared at the infant in Theresa's arms. He was beautiful, his dark hair clung wet to his forehead as he sweat in the intense heat. He had been sleeping, but his eyes flickered open and chocolate eyes stared at Marissa, mystified at this new face. For a split second Marissa was lost in those dark innocent pools. Theresa's stammering broke threw Marissa's trance, unwelcome, because she was thrown back to reality.

"Marissa, what are you doing here?" Theresa asked blankly, her eyes searching, trying to think of an excuse to why she was coddling this child.

Marissa stared at Theresa for a moment, before her bloodshot eyes darted back to the little boy. "He's beautiful Theresa, he looks just like you."

Theresa stood back stunned, "He, I mean, how do you know he's mine?"

Marissa sighed, "He looks just like you." She repeated simply. "Why did you lie to Ryan about losing him?" Marissa couldn't believe her own reaction. It was like she had expected this to happen, maybe it was just that Marissa had already gone threw enough shock that evening, or maybe, she never believed they had lost the baby in the first place. All she knew was that she was transfixed by the little round face still starting curiously at her.

Theresa was surprised with Marissa's reaction as well. "I- I" Theresa felt the familiar burning sensation fill her eyes, that she knew all to well. Tears began to fill her eyes, threatening to spill over at any minute. "I couldn't force him to stay here when his heart was somewhere else. He loves you Marissa."

Theresa's words stung Marissa sharply, she knew that he wouldn't love her anymore. After he realized what had happened, he would be back with Theresa and this baby, a family. Her eyes mirrored Theresa's as she was thrown back to the severity of the situation she had put herself in.

Theresa looked worried and embraced Marissa with her one free arm. She ushered her inside, "What happened? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Marissa shook her head violently and cried out, "It's much worse than that! I've done something terrible!" Marissa sat crumpled onto Theresa's couch and put her face in her hands.

Theresa tenderly put her son in his basinet and put her arm around Marissa in a motherly fashion. "What happened? You guys have always worked through everything, this shouldn't be any different! It's probably not that bad-"

"I shot Trey!" Marissa wailed, surprised that she was able to say the words.

Theresa was in shock, she stopped rubbing Marissa's back abruptly and sat still for a moment. Marissa could almost see the words registering in Theresa's head, and Theresa finally splurted, "What?"

"I shot Trey." Marissa repeated.

"Why!" exclaimed Theresa jumping up.

"He was killing Ryan!" Marissa shouted defensivly.

Theresa sat back down and took a deep breath, "Marissa, start from the beginning."

Marissa also took a deep breath, "Ok, well a few weeks ago, I was hanging out with Trey and we were on the beach at night, and then…" Marissa's voice quivered, but Theresa squeezed her hand and she was able to continue, "He attacked me." Marissa whispered. Theresa wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say, fortunately, Marissa continued to speak. "He tried to…" Marissa trailed off, and Theresa shook her head in disbelief. "I fought him off eventually, but I was completely terrified of him. The worst part was, was that when I was with Ryan, I only saw Trey. Ryan wanted to know what was going on, but I didn't tell him. I couldn't take Ryan's only family from him. I knew that if Ryan found out, he would go ballistic." Marissa's voice was slowly growing stronger, she found comfort in Theresa.

"Then, early tonight, Summer came over, and wanted to know what was going on with me. I broke down Theresa. I told her everything. She told Seth because she was really worried, and he told Ryan. Ryan went over to Trey's and they were fighting. Summer called me, and when I got to Trey's, Trey had Ryan pinned and he was choking him. Ryan couldn't breathe! I tried to pull Trey off of him, but he was too strong. Just as Trey picked up the phone to hit Ryan over the head with, I saw the gun laying on the floor." Marissa was beginning to lose control now. She began muttering softly, "I didn't know. I'm sorry. Ryan had to be safe. I didn't know. Dead."

Theresa embraced Marissa and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be ok. I would have done the same thing, it was the only thing. It's ok. Come on, lets get you cleaned up. You can stay with me tonight, you must be exausted." Theresa stood up and rummaged through her hall closet and pulled out some blankets and a pillow. She set Marissa up on the couch, and then went to the kitchen to get Marissa a glass of water.

"Theresa?" Marissa called from the couch, managing to talk despite the whimpers that escaped her mouth, "Does your mom care that I'm here?"

Theresa entered the room solemnly, "My mom, she died in March."

Marissa looked up shocked, "How?"

"Breast cancer, by the time they discovered it, it was too late." Theresa smiled sadly, "I'm just sorry she didn't get to know this little one." Theresa said lovingly looking at her baby.

Marissa swallowed, did she dare ask the question that had the answer she feared the most? If the baby was Ryan's, he would return to Theresa. Even if Theresa told him he didn't have to, Ryan would do the right thing, that's why they both loved him so much.

Theresa seemed to read Marissa's mind, and Marissa swallowed as they locked eyes. Theresa looked down at the ground, "He's Eddie's."

Marissa tried to refrain from looking relieved, but then she became worried again, "You're not lying are you? I mean, if it is Ryan's, he has to know."

Theresa shook her head, "I wish he was Ryan's, its just awful that Anthony has to live life without a father."

"Anthony" Marissa repeated.

Theresa nodded, "It means priceless, so I thought it fitting." Theresa cleared her throat, "Ok, well you need some sleep, if that's possible."

Marissa let out one last quivering sigh before she took a sip of water and collapsed onto the pillow. As Marissa pulled the blankets up to her chin, Theresa walked over her. She leaned forward and kissed Marissa on the forehead. This was the most surprising, yet the most comforting thing Theresa could have done. Theresa smiled, and turned off the lights. Marissa fell immediately into a deep sleep.


End file.
